Power of Love
by Isys Skeeter
Summary: Dumbledore tells Harry that it's love that can defeat Voldemort. What better way to use love than by showing the Dark Lord some? He never expected to actually fall in love with the man… (based on the prompt by krm3DeeDee) Slash. Interactive Story(you suggest I write)


**Summary: **Dumbledore tells Harry that it's love that can defeat Voldemort. What better way to use love than by showing the Dark Lord some? He never expected to actually fall in love with the man… (based on the prompt by krm3DeeDee)

**Plot: **krm3DeeDee

**Beta: **DarkSnakeLordess

**Spoilers: **Everything until 5th year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairing: **HP/LV

**Warnings: **mention of death, fluff, slash

**Nr words: **556

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Journal/Newspaper/Letter_

* * *

**Power of Love**

**Chapter I**

**–Harry's POV–**

_"So he only heard -?"_

_"He heard only the beginning, the part foretelling the birth of a boy in July to parents who had thrice defied Voldemort. Consequently, he could not warn his master that to attack you would be to risk transferring power to you, and marking you as his equal. So Voldemort never knew that there might be danger in attacking you, that it might be wise to wait, to learn more. He did not know that you would have power the Dark Lord knows not–" _

_"But I don't!" said Harry, in a strangled voice. "I haven't any powers he hasn't got, I couldn't fight the way he did tonight, I can't possess people or - or kill them -" _

_"There is a room in the Department of Mysteries," interrupted Dumbledore, "that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than the forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all. That power took you to save Sirius tonight. That power also saved you from possession by Voldemort, because he could not bear to reside in a body so full of the force he detests. In the end, it mattered not that you could not close your mind. It was your heart that saved you." _

Harry sighed looking out the window. He could feel Hermione's eyes on him but he didn't care. He just couldn't stop thinking about it. How could his power be love? Love wasn't a weapon… it was a feeling!

For Merlin's sake how could he use love to defeat Voldemort?

Love was only good for…

Harry took a hand to his mouth, eyes widening.

Love was only good to feel… a feeling Voldemort didn't believe in… what if…

Harry looked to Ron and Hermione, but Ron was missing.

"Yes?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"What is the best way to make someone feel love?"

Hermione frowned confused.

"Love as in friend love?" Harry shrugged. "Well… depends are you close to that person?" Harry shook his head. "Letters?" Harry shrugged once again. "If you don't see the person every day you can show them your love by sending them courting letters every week or something alike."

Harry hummed looking out the window.

"Who are you going to court?"

Harry looked at Hermione and then out the window again.

"I'm not going to court anyone… I'm just trying to make someone feel loved for the first time in their miserable life."

Hermione hummed returning to her book.

"A nice first letter is the key…"

**–PoL–**

Harry looked at the parchment before him and couldn't believe that he was actually going forth with it. Harry saved the parchment on a nice envelope and wrote _To Lord Voldemort_ before handing the letter to his beautiful owl.

"I suppose you can find him girl…"

The owl hooted as if offended and Harry couldn't help but smile and opened the window of Dudley's second bedroom and let her out. Now he just had to hope it would work… and that the man wouldn't just kill his beloved owl.

(TBC)

* * *

WARNING: This is an Interactive Story

I will only upload a new chapter after you have given me ideas to next chapter.

Next chapter it's in Voldemort's POV when he receives the letter, what does the letter say? How does he react? Etc…


End file.
